


Chasing the Heat

by zazamel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Smut, also sniper is the bottom, just they do the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazamel/pseuds/zazamel
Summary: Sniper is used to being alone, but its been so long and he craves human contact. The doctor thinks he knows just the cure.





	Chasing the Heat

Sniper was used to being alone. It suited him. No one to annoy him with their constant yammering. No one to use up the bathroom. No one to make a mess or misplace things. But it also meant no one to hold at night. No one to soothe that aching loneliness inside him. Worse of all no one to make this terrible heat go away. 

This happened every so often. Sure the loneliness he was used to, but just needing that heat with another human being and not getting it was brutal. It was crushing. In the past, he’d merely brought home a sheila or a bloke and fucked the night away, but that couldn’t happen now. He couldn’t bring someone on base and he couldn’t leave the base. Not without permission and the Administrator wasn’t going to let him leave for a quick fuck. His hand just wasn’t enough. Sure he had some toys but those weren’t satisfying anymore either. 

He woke early after a long night with little sleep. He went to the Medic. Surely the good doctor would have something to help with this. Some kind of medication or some quick fix. Sniper tended to avoid doctors as he didn’t exactly like the clinical coldness of the Med Bay, but this was an emergency. 

Knocking hesitantly at the door, he waited for a response of some kind. There came some banging and muffled German behind the closed door. A moment later and Medic opened it. He had a bright smile on his face and didn’t actually have blood on him. What a surprise? “Ah! Herr Sniper! Come in! Come come!” He motioned him in shutting the door behind him and letting him sheepishly wander to the middle of the room. 

“What brings you to my humble office today?” Medic asked that same grin on his face. 

Sniper tipped his hat slightly over his face out of embarrassment. This was going to be hard to say. “I uh.. Got some troubles sleeping lately.. It’s been affecting me work..” 

“Ah I see. Come let’s have you sit at my desk and talk.” He briskly walked over to his desk that was in the corner of the room. Large medical supply shelves were behind his desk and it kind of wigged Sniper out for a moment. He sat down hesitantly and gulped. 

“What exactly has been causing you trouble with sleeping, hm?” 

“I.. well.. I got this problem.. It uh.. Gets rather lonely out here and it’s not like we’re allowed to leave..” 

“This loneliness is it more emotional..” He considered his words for a moment. “Or more physical?” 

Sniper stiffened by his brashness and a dust of pink flashed over his cheeks and ears. “I well.. Yeah.. it’s uhm..” He cleared his throat so he wouldn’t sound so nervous. “More physical..”  
“Well why didn’t you say so?? I would be happy to help!” He told him with a smile. He was already up going to the medicine cabinets to pick out some things. “Strip down for me and lay down on the medical table over there.” 

Sniper froze in his place. Was he suggesting..? Oh god he didn’t know to be totally honest, but by the commands he was sure that was what he was implying. “D-doc I-” 

“Herr Sniper. I promise you that this will stay between us. This has been affecting your performance on the battlefield, ja?” 

“Y-yeah bu-” He was interrupted again. 

“But nothing, Herr Sniper. I am a medical professional. There is nothing to be nervous about.” He assured him. He looked at him hesitantly expecting him to already be turned around, but he was looking at him with a gentle smile. The way one would smile at a friend you were trying to comfort. He took and breath to calm himself before starting to strip. 

He tried to distract himself from the task at hand but the instruments he was laying out made it hard not to. Lube, a small dildo, a vibrator, and anal beeds. Sneaking glances at the toys, he got himself undressed to his boxers. He took another breath steeling himself before pushing them off his hip onto the floor and getting up onto the table. “Well Herr Sniper. As they say, pick your poison.” 

This was so.. Blunt.. And unexpected. He was honestly just stunned, but Medic didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry. He let Sniper take his time to pick as he strode over to the doors locking them with a hollowing click. When he came back over and placed his hand on Sniper’s shoulder, he jumped. “Christ doc. Give me a fucking warning next time.” He muttered defensively.

The doctor stifled a laugh. “Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. It just seems that you are having a tough time deciding. Is something the matter?” 

“I.. I don’t know.. It’s not.. Flowing naturally. The way things should when ya shag.” 

“I suppose this is much more.. Clinical than what you are used to. I understand. Let’s make things a little more.. Warm, shall we?” He tried to keep a warm smile on his face as he slipped off his gloves and gently placed them on his chest taking in the way it moved ever so slightly when he did. Soon though, his smile turned into a longing look. His head went to his neck moving him gently so he could kiss softly here and there. Sniper exhaled shakily starting to relax into his touches. This was okay. This was good. 

Medic’s hands traced over his hairy chest sending little shivers up and down his spine. The kisses were soft and sweet like a lovers. He was sure that if he told the Medic he liked it a little rough he would laugh so he kept it to himself. As those hands came lower tracing over his stomach, he got a groan from him. Sniper’s face was warming considerably and he clutched at the table to try and center himself. Those kisses were driving him absolutely wild. He hesitated to bring his hand to his head but finally decided to run his hands through his soft hair. 

Medic gave a grunt of approval as his mouth moved lower. He lapped at his collarbone and then his chest. He got up and straddled Sniper on the table looking down at the flushed man underneath him. 

The bushman was breathing heavily and the look on his face was one of dazed lust. Medic took that as a good sign and leaned down to mouth at one of his nipples. Sniper only panted harder gripping his hair more tightly. “Sh-shit..” Sniper could start to feel a growing bulge in Medic’s pants and it made him hungry. Medic’s hands wandered down over his stomach to his hips tracing circles and lines into the smooth flesh there. He moved closer to where he really needed him and grasped him in his hand. Sniper let out a resounding moan bucking into the heat of his hand. “G-god Medic.” 

Medic chuckled lightly and slowly started to pump him. Long slow strokes that would bring him to full hardness in no time. Sniper’s noises became louder and more frequent. With one hand around his cock and his tongue exploring his upper half, he grabbed the lube from off the table. Pulling his hand away for a moment, he lubed up two fingers. He nudged his legs to have him spread wider and slowly circled his hole with one finger. “Now just relax, bitte. I will take good care of you.” 

He leaned up to pull him into a kiss and he slowly manuevered his finger inside him. First, he would move in a few inches before pulling out and going a little deeper. With the slow pace and the lube, it was easy enough to open him up. Sniper wouldn’t say he was a pro at this but he knew enough to bare down on him. Medic kissed him sensually Sniper’s quick breath mixing with his own. “D-doc.. Shit..” He kept whining into his mouth before gasping as Medic pressed his second finger in. He started to scissor him opening him up for what was soon to come. 

Medic was not an inexperienced man to say the least and he knew it was always better to have more lube. So he lathered his fingers again and pressed in a third slowly working him open. “Feel good?” Sniper could only whine and nod frantically gripping the sheets. 

When he hit a certain spot, he cried out arching his back hard against him. It seemed he’d found the sweet spot. Medic pulled his fingers away wiping it with a cloth before going to grab the dildo when Sniper’s sweaty hand grabbed his wrist. He shook his head. “I-I want you.. Don’t want a toy.. Just fuck me already..” 

Medic looked taken aback for a moment before it was quickly replaced with a grin. Happily, he obliged. He unbuttoned his pants pulling them down to his knees. His briefs followed after. He pulled Sniper closer by his legs so he was lined up with him. Medic looked down at the man he was about to fuck and asked, “Ready, liebling?” 

He nodded gripped the flimsy mattress. “Yeah.. I’m ready doc.” With his permission, he started to work his way inside. He used the same manner with his cock as his fingers going a little further with each thrust until he was seated inside him. Little groans and grunts left sniper as he moved inside him. He rested his legs on Medic’s shoulders and after he gave him a brief reprieve to adjust, he started to thrust. The doctor was very good at controlling himself it seemed because he waited patiently for Sniper and started with a slow pace. His bare hands came to his hips gripping the toned flesh there to start thrusting at a faster pace. 

Sniper looked so cute below him gripping the table and bucking his hips with him. His eyes were shut in pleasure eyebrows contorted as noises started to leave him. He looked good enough to eat and he was so tight around Medic it was hard not to just fuck him into the examination table. 

“God.. doc.. Y-you feel real fucking good.. I.. I really bloody needed this.. Shit..” He told him looking up. The doctor wasn’t looking much better. His normally very kempt hair was slightly disheveled and he was panting as he stared down at the Sniper. The bushman felt his heart race when he looked at him like that. Like a predator that was going to eat its prey. 

“Good.. good.. You feel amazing as well..” He leaned down to kiss him and Sniper wrapped his arms around his neck. The two moved together working to get to their climaxes together. When Medic shifted him slightly, Sniper cried out and his hips sputtered. “There it is..” He grinned at him before gripping his hips harder and relentlessly pounding into that spot. 

If the others hadn’t heard them, they definitely would now. Sniper was moaning and crying out his name over and over. He pressed his face into his shoulder and Medic pulled him up so he wasn’t pressed in half. His cries only got louder when he started to bounce him on his cock. He was pressing up into that spot and Sniper was so close at this point. 

His hand wrapped around his cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. That hot feeling in his belly rose up until he was practically consumed by it. A few more thrusts and he was cumming all over his chest with a heavy cry. Medic was not far behind. The rhythmic spasms of his hole and a few more thrusts had him over the edge. His hips rocked a few more times before coming to a stop inside him. He slowly pulled out as he looked down at the Sniper who was gathering himself again. 

He smiled at him glad to finally be able to do what he had wanted for a long time. He knew this might have repercussions but right now he didn’t care. He’d just fucked the daylights out of the rugged, lone wolf Sniper and that was definitely enough. 

Sniper seemed dazed but slowly came to sitting up with a groan. His legs were still shaking but he got to his feet anyway. He grabbed his clothes and slowly started to dress. Medic had barely even removed his so he was dressed again in no time. He took a breath to steady his nerves. “Thank you Doc.. That does help a lot.” Sniper had just gained some prominent masturbation material for at least the next three years. Before the doctor could say anything, he was striding out the door. 

The doctor was left there not sure how to feel. Had he messed it all up? Was something wrong? Or was it simply a quick fuck and nothing else.


End file.
